Ask The Seven!
by NotARobot428
Summary: Ever wanted to ask the seven (or anyone ever) a question that you had no way of answering? Well, now you can! All you have to do is send in a review, and I'll answer you! So what are you waiting for? Ask now! ...Wow, that sounds WAY too much like a commercial. Not what I meant to do. Sorry. (ABANDONED)
1. No Reviews!

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I'm doing another fanfiction! But in this one, you will have to review. This is an Ask the Seven fanfic, so if you ask the seven (or anyone else you want) a question, I'll answer it! As the seven! Or whoever you asked!**

 **Anyway, I'll just do a random thing now...**

Frank: ...

Percy: ...

Hazel: ...

Leo: So...

Annabeth: There's no question...

Jason:...

Piper: What do we do, then?

Frank: ...

Percy: ...

Annabeth: ...

Leo: ...

Leo: First one to Camp Half-Blood wins! *runs away*

Everyone else:...

Everyone else: *Shrugs and runs after him*

Sadie: What now?

Carter: Why are we even here?

Magnus: I'm not sure...

Gaea: ...

 **Caleo4evah: ...**

 **And there you have it! I promise that it will get better...but only if you review!**

 **Until next week,**

 **-Caleo4evah**


	2. Chaos & Kisses

SpartanBoy:

How does Annabeth feel about the chaos fanfiction where she betrays Percy?

Annabeth: Honestly, I'm not that worried.  
Annabeth: It will never happen.  
Annabeth: _**Ever**_.  
Percy: *Backs away slowly*

SmallBobSkeletonKitty:

To Rachel and Calypso: Did either of you ever tell Annabeth that you kissed Percy?

Annabeth: Wait, WHAT?  
Percy: Oh no…  
Annabeth: *to Rachel and Calypso* WHAT DID YOU DO?  
Calypso: It was an accident!  
Rachel: Yeah, and I'm the Oracle of Delphi! I can't date anymore!  
Calypso: And I'm with Leo now!  
Annabeth: Oh, okay then.  
Annabeth: Although why you would date _Valdez_ , I have no idea.  
Leo: ...

 **Thanks for reviewing! Also, to** **Mhjx29, I'm trying not to put any OC's in this story. Sorry!**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Caleo4evah**


	3. SOLANGELO!

**From Soumita:  
To Percy - A lifetime without Blue food or a lifetime without Annabeth? **

Percy: How am I supposed to answer this?  
Blue Food: You know you love me.  
Annabeth: He loves me more.  
Blue Food: No he doesn't.  
Annabeth: Yes he does.  
Blue Food: No he doesn't.  
Annabeth: Yes he does.  
Blue Food: No he doesn't.  
Annabeth: Yes he dO-  
Percy: GUYS!  
Percy: Just let me choose!  
Annabeth: Okay…  
Percy: Well, I've known Blue Food for longer…  
Percy: Plus, it's always been there for me…  
Percy: And it's never judo-flipped me, or punched me, or physically harmed me…  
Annabeth: _Percy_ …  
Percy: But Annabeth is more than that. She's smart, beautiful, and awesome in every way.  
Percy: I would rather live forever without Blue Food than a day without Annabeth.  
Annabeth: Aww…  
The Seven: Aww...  
Mr. D: Aww...  
Gaea: Aww…  
Gaea: What? You didn't hear anything!  
Percabeth: *kiss*  
Gaea: *Dies of cuteness*

 **From Soumita:  
To Percy- You've got one chance to revenge on a god without any fear of punishment? What and who would be that?**

Percy: Wow, that's a tough decision.  
Percy: There are a _lot_ of gods and goddesses that I hate.  
Percy: No offence.  
Zeus: …  
Percy: Do I have to answer this?  
Caleo4evah: **YES.  
** Percy: Okay, okay…  
Percy: I choose…  
Percy: …  
Percy: …  
Percy: …  
Percy: …  
Percy: …  
Percy: …  
Percy: …  
Jason: Just choose already!  
Percy: Before I do, is there a god or goddess of memory around here?  
Mnemosyne: Actually, I'm a Titan.  
Percy: Okay, can you wipe Hera's memory of me saying that it's her?  
Hera: **WHAT?**  
Percy: You kidnapped me, took away my memories, and made me sleep for six months.  
Percy: I get that it was to prevent a war and all, but still.  
Percy: So, the memories?  
Mnemosyne: *Wipes Hera's memory of the last minute*  
Hera: So, who is this god or goddess?  
Percy: None of them. You're all so lovable.  
Percy: *Winks*

 **From** **:**

 **Ask the seven what they think of Solangelo?**

Nico: I don't think that anyone will-  
Leo: SOLANGELO!  
Jason: I _love_ this ship!  
Percy: So do I, even though I'm _not your type_.  
Nico: Really? Aren't you ever going to get over that?  
Percy: Nope!  
Piper: Trying not to...express... inner Aphrodite...  
Piper: You know what, I don't care. GO SOLANGELO!  
Hazel: It's fun seeing my brother so happy!  
Hazel: Even if he doesn't show it.  
Frank: I ARGO II Solangelo!  
Nico: ...  
Nico: ...What?  
Annabeth: I completely agree.  
Nico: Finally, someone who-  
Annabeth: With Frank!  
Nico: Seriously?  
Siri: Calling Ously….  
Nico: Not what I meant!  
Will: Come on, Neeks! It's fun being everybody's favorite ship!  
The Seven: *praises Solangelo*

 **WiseGirl1609-  
To everyone: Can you come up with a different ship name than the usual one for your favorite couple in this fandom?**

Piper: I think we can all agree which ship is the best.  
Entire world: SOLANGELO! *Fangirls*  
Percy: How about… Nicill?  
Jason: Or Willico?  
Annabeth: That's a good one.  
Annabeth: But let's face it: Nothing will ever beat Solangelo.  
Nico: …

 **And that's all for today! Just so you know, I will be updating randomly, but not for more than a month. If I don't update in over a month, then I'm probably dead. Remember, ask a question in the reviews, and** _ **you**_ **will be helping me post the next chapter!**

 **See you through the screen,**

 **-Caleo4evah**


	4. LOOPHOLES!

**Emotional Peep:**

 **Couples of the seven- What would the other half of the couple do if the other died?**

Everyone: … **  
**Percy: Are we really doing this?  
Piper: Apparently.  
Percy: Great.  
Frank: Well, I can't imagine a life without Hazel, so I would never date anyone else.  
Hazel: Neither would I.  
Piper: I would dedicate my life to helping other people with their problems, so they wouldn't have to go through what I did.  
Jason: I don't know... it's hard to imagine Piper not being alive.  
Annabeth: Percy wouldn't die, because I wouldn't let him.  
Percy: My turn!  
Percy: If Annabeth died, I would go to the underworld itself just to demand Hades that he make you alive again.  
Percy: Either that, or just die.  
The seven: ...  
Leo: Wow, dark much?  
Jason: Leo, it's your turn.  
Leo: Yeah, except for one thing:  
Leo: This question is for the COUPLES of the seven.  
Leo: And since Calypso isn't part of the seven, we're not a couple of the SEVEN.  
Leo: So technically, this question isn't for me.  
Couples of the Seven: …  
Couples of the Seven: Oh, come _on_!  
 **  
ZaphkielRaziel:**

 **To whoever feels like answering- We are already aware of the Greco-Roman, Norse, and Egyptian gods. Is there any other pantheon that you personally are curious to see? Personally, I like Shintoism.**

Leo: Wait, there's _Norse_ now?  
Annabeth: Yeah, my cousin Magnus is a son of Frey.  
Leo: Naturally.  
Annabeth: Anyway, to answer the actual question-  
Caleo4evah: No, it's _my_ turn.  
Caleo4evah: I've always liked Celtic mythology, but all mythology is awesome! Of course, the next kind that Rick Riordan will probably do is either Aztec or Chinese. Aztec because there is a son of an Aztec god in the Dark Prophecy, and because the mythology is mentioned in the Hammer of Thor by Magnus Chase. And Chinese because, well, Frank. His family is tied to Greek, Roman, _and_ Chinese. Since both Greek and Roman exist, it would be surprising if the Chinese myths didn't. Of course, _all_ mythology probably exists in on way or another, but some may have faded over time. Like I said, there are a _lot._  
Caleo4evah: Did I miss anything?  
Everyone: ...  
Magnus: ...Who's Rick Riordan?  
Annabeth: All that, and that's the only thing you pay attention to?  
Leo: Wait, who are you?  
Annabeth: Oh, that's my cousin. I told you about him earlier.  
Annabeth: Speaking of that, how are you even here?  
Magnus: You know, I'm not really sure...  
Sadie: Me neither.  
Harry: Who are you people?

 **Hi again! I know that I didn't do a lot of questions, but I just wanted to upload this as soon as possible. I'm working on the others ow, I promise. Also, if anyone out there can find the Nigahiga reference, they will get a shoutout in the next chapter! Oh, and Nigahiga is my favorite youtuber ever. Anyone reading this, if you know him, please tell me! That would be so awesome.  
Until another random update,  
-Caleo4evah**


	5. Nico gets cut off

**Emotional Peep:**

 **To Annabeth- Do you know about Calypso's curse? If so, thoughts? And Calypso, Care to elaborate?**

 ****Annabeth: You mean the one I got in Tartarus? Yeah, Percy told me about it.  
Percy: It was a good thing Calypso wasn't there, or she might have gotten killed.  
Calypso: I'm so sorry! I was just really mad, and sad, and-  
Annabeth: No worries, I forgave you long ago.  
Calypso: Thanks!  
Ares: This is boring. Next question!

 **catspats31:**

 **To Leo: Can you tell the author that parts of the Content Guidelines is broken?**

 ****Leo: No! ****

 **Blueprincess101:**

 **To All- What if Heroes of Olympus didn't happen, and still don't know each camp exists?**

Magnus: Okay, now what is _Heroes of Olympus?_

Annabeth: I think that's us.

Leo: So basically, it's as if we never met.

Annabeth: Pretty much.

Leo: Gotcha.

Jason: Well, that would mean the seven wouldn't have met, we wouldn't have gone on a big world-saving quest, and Gaea would take over the world after killing all the demigods. But on the bright side… oh, wait. There _is_ none.

Percy: What about Annabeth and me falling into Tartarus? That wouldn't have happened.

Jason: Because you would have _died_.

Percy: Oh. Right.

 **AnnabethSaysHi:**

 **To All- What would you do if Leo died?**

Percy: Well, for the first couple months, we thought he did. So not much would be different.  
Annabeth: Although we would probably build a statue of him, or something.  
Annabeth: Don't tell him I said that.

 **Guest:**

 **To Annabeth- When you helped the Kane's Percy saw Sadie as a daughter like version of the two of you. Did he ever tell you about that ? And if yes would you let your mom in its life?**

Annabeth: Okay, that's weird…  
Annabeth: To answer your question, no. Percy did _not_ tell me about that.  
Annabeth: Really, Percy? You thought Sadie was like our daughter?  
Percy: It makes sense!  
Percy: She looked like you, and acted like me. It was a thought. Sue me.  
Sadie: You forgot I was here, didn't you?  
Percy: Gah! *Spills syrup into orange juice*  
Percy: How did I even get those?

 **Guest123 :** **  
** **To Calypso- Why would you date Leo? There's Percy, but Annabeth would send you to Tatarus, so why Leo?**

Calypso: I didn't want to, originally.  
Calypso: He was annoying. I hated him.  
Calypso: But eventually, I decided not to hate him anymore. Also, he fixed my stuff.  
Leo: Yep, anytime you need anything fixed, just come to Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters. You can get fruit, lemonade, and stew, with live entertainment for everyone! *Smiles and light bounces off teeth*  
Calypso: Valdez, this is not the time.  
Leo: It's always time for Leo! *Leans back in chair. Falls off*  
Calypso: *Facepalms*

 **TheEighthHeroOfOlympus:  
** **To Annabeth- Do you have any more cousins on your dad's side that might be demigods or something?**

Annabeth: It would be impossible for me to have an actual cousin, because Dad only has two siblings. Unless I had a long-lost aunt or uncle.  
Annabeth: Of course, I probably have fifteen second cousins once removed who are demigods.  
Magnus: No kidding.  
Percy: How are you still here?

 **Gwen:**

 **Is Hazel jewish or a christen?**

Hazel: Well, I was born a Christian, but I don't believe in God.  
Leo: Uh-huh.  
Hazel: At least, not anymore.  
Leo: Right.  
Hazel: I just stopped believing while I lived in...you know, Alaska.  
Leo: I totally get it.  
Annabeth: Is there something you would like to say, Leo?  
Leo: Oh, no, there's nothing except that JASON WAS ATTACKED BY A GIANT POTATO.  
Piper: What? Leo, what did you do?  
Leo: Nothing, I swear! It just went up to him, and started punching!  
Percy: _Kronos._  
Annabeth: Percy, you defeated him.  
Percy: Oh, right. _Gaea._  
Leo: Actually, I did that one. Remember? I died.  
Percy: Ah. In that case, I got nothing.  
Leo: IT WAS A POTATO! Sheesh, what about that is so hard to understand?  
Frank: That makes no sense!  
Leo: Oh, hi Frank. I was wondering where you were.

Frank: Um, I'm a Praetor now, and have actual work to do…  
Leo: Yeah, and now you're fighting a potato. Come on!

 **Percy Fan65252:**

 **To Percy and Nico- What do you feel about Pernico?**

Caleo4evah: Sorry, but Percy can't come to the screen right now, as he is busy fighting an overgrown vegetable. Please leave your name and number at the beep, as your question is very important to us, and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you, and have a wonderful day. *BEEP*  
Nico: So you're an answering machine, now.  
Caleo4evah: *Shrugs*  
Nico: Wait, wasn't I supposed to ans-  
 **  
Loving the Wise Girl:  
To Rachel:  
You need to back off of Percy. He is Annabeth's! Not yours, you cheater.**

Rachel: For the last time, I'm the oracle! I couldn't date Percy even if I wanted to!  
Annabeth: Are you saying that you want to _date_ my _boyfriend?  
_ Rachel: I never said that!  
Annabeth: So you're denying it.  
Rachel: You're twisting my words! Why aren't you with the others?  
Annabeth: I took a break. Stop changing the subject!  
Rachel: I don't want to date Percy!  
Annabeth: That's _exactly_ what a person who wanted to would say.  
Rachel: It's _also_ what a person who _doesn't_ want to would say!  
Annabeth: Oh, _sure…_

 **Loving the Wise Girl:  
To Percy:  
If you so much as lay a finger on Annabeth, I will sick Thalia on you... Watch it.**

Percy: But she's my girlfriend…  
Annabeth: Yeah, we hug all the time.  
Leo: Amongst other things…  
Percabeth: LEO!  
Leo: Time to leave!  
Percabeth: *Chases Leo and tries to kill him*  
Leo: HEEELLLLPPP!  
Caleo4evah: No way, this is too entertaining!  
Nico: Agreed.  
Rachel: *Passes popcorn*  
Nico: Wait, I never got to finish-

 **Hello, people of earth! Just so you know, I'm going on a fourteen hour drive tomorrow, and won't get to work on this fanfic. So it'll be a while before the next update. Anyone who reads my other fanfiction,** _ **Percy is not a wizard**_ **, I might not be able to update that one, either. Sorry!  
See ya,  
-Caleo4evah**


	6. Bacon

**AnnabethSaysHi-**

 **To Percabeth: If you can defeat Kronos and Gaea, survive Tartarus, and fight monsters, how can you get rid of constipation?**

 ****Percy: ...I would prefer not to answer this question.  
Leo: Agreed.  
Percy: I hate you.

 **TawnyFire-  
question: what species was the attacking potato?**

Percy: I think it's a vegetable.  
Percy: Is a potato a vegetable?  
Percy: I think it is.  
Annabeth: Percy, a potato is not a vegetable. It is a tuber.  
Percy: Seriously? That's a thing?  
Annabeth: Yes, seaweed brain, a tuber is a thing. It is  
1: A much thickened underground part of a stem or rhizome, e.g., in the potato, serving as a food reserve and bearing buds from which new plants arise.  
2: A rounded swelling or protuberant part.  
Percy: That sounds like it was just copied from a dictionary.  
Caleo4evah: What? Of course it wasn't _copied_. Annabeth talks like that all the time! *Looks around nervously*

 **Emotional Peep-**

 **Thalia: Do you ever not like being a huntress?**

Thalia: Well, I'm all for the not dating part. Boys are gross.  
Thalico and Thaluke fans: *Pouts*  
Thalia: But it's weird seeing everyone I know get old, while I don't age at all. So that's too bad.  
Thalia: Plus, I don't really-  
Leo: RANDOM PENCIL ATTACK! *Throws around bacon*  
Thalia: Seriously? During MY question?  
Percy: *Catches a piece of bacon* Also, didn't you say a 'pencil' attack? Not that I'm complaining. *Eats bacon*  
Leo: That's what makes it random!  
Thalia: And not the fact that you INTERRUPTED ME?  
Leo: Well, this is a bad sign. Hey look, a tree! I'm going over there to...check… that it's working...and stuff...bye! *Runs away*  
Thalia: Yeah, you'd BETTER run!  
Caleo4evah: Let's move on to a slightly less dangerous question, shall we?  
Annabeth: But the question didn't even-

 **DiAngelo646** **-**

 **To the Seven Nico and Reyna: HAVE YOU GUYS EVER PLAYED TATTLETAIL, EMILY WANTS TO PLAY, FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S, OR ALL THREE?!**

 ****Annabeth: -have anything to do with it!  
Annabeth: Wait…  
Caleo4evah: Well, this question can't really be answered, as I've never played any of those.  
Caleo4evah: But I sort of know what goes on in Five Nights at Freddy's, so let's just try that!  
Everyone: *Appears in closet*  
Caleo4evah: *fidgets with magic teleportation power* I _may_ be a little rusty.

 **Percy Fan 65252-**

 **To everyone: What do you think of the GIANT VEGETABLES ?**

 ****Annabeth: IT'S A TUBER!  
Percy: I still don't get that.  
Caleo4evah: Well, that's what it said on google, so it must be true. Although that is completely unrelated.  
Caleo4evah: And since a certain reviewer wanted this chapter to be mostly Percabeth, *winks at unnamed reviewer in case she/he doesn't want to be mentioned* this question is going to be answered by them. Go. *Snaps fingers and everyone but Percy and Annabeth are outside the closet*  
Percy: mpht jwn udd cnjdb?  
Caleo4evah: What?  
Annabeth: hf kabal iaje wehos, q sosbal.  
Caleo4evah: WHAT  
Percy: Deuab?  
Caleo4evah: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
Annabeth: F RUJJF TYDT SRSX!  
Percy: j deiibes uiahed wdbaik adioadb iahd aihd ihd akwdkb.  
Annabeth: m bdea, klwqa?  
Caleo4evah: That's it. *Snaps fingers again and translation appears below*  
 _  
Percy: What do we do?  
Caleo4evah: What?  
Annabeth: We answer the question, I think.  
Caleo4evah: WHAT  
Percy: Huh?  
Caleo4evah: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
Annabeth: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!  
Percy: I literally have no idea what she is saying.  
Annabeth: I know, right?  
Caleo4evah: And that's the translation!  
Annabeth: Wait, you never said that.  
Caleo4evah: So what? It's _my _translation, not yours.  
Annabeth: Gods…  
Caleo4evah: WHAT WAS THAT?  
Annabeth: Nothing, nothing…  
Caleo4evah: Good.  
Percy: But what about the question?  
Percy: Hey, I didn't get cut off!  
Caleo4evah: Yeah, but only because the readers are probably tired of all you guys getting cut off all the time.  
Percy: Who are the re-_

 **Hey guys!  
First of all, sorry for not updating! Also for not answering some of the questions! Right now, I'm in a place with really crappy internet, so I almost couldn't publish it/work on it. But I pulled through! And now you have a new chapter! Again, I probably won't update in a while, but you try writing a fanfiction while your parents make you do chores on a holiday, and you were out all day, and your parents are making you go to bed **_**just**_ **because it's eleven at night, and you don't even have an actual computer! (Well, I have a computer** _ **now.**_ **That's the reason I was out today. Yay!)  
Anyway, enough of the sob story. Which wasn't even that sad. I will see you sometime later.  
Bye,  
-Caleo4evah**


	7. Caleo4evah's Style

**Emotional Peep-**

 **To Percy: Do you and Annabeth have any sure plans for New Rome?**

Percy: If you have read the Blood of Olympus, then you would know that after high school, we will-

Annabeth: Be going to college in New Rome!

Percy: Way to steal my dramatic exit.

Annabeth : But you didn't even exit yet.

Percy: Oh, yeah? *Storms out the door*

Annabeth: ...

 **Percy Fan65252-**

 **To everyone: Who do you think is the most annoying demigod?**

Jason: Well, I-

Caleo4evah: Wait, did it say ANYONE?

Jason: Um, I think-

Chris: WOOHOO!

Pollux: Finally, the moment we have been waiting for!

Connor: This is-

Travis: The best

Connor: Day ever!

Lou Ellen: My life finally has a purpose...

Jake: THANK YOU PERCY FAN65252!

The Seven: ...

Piper: Okay, what the Hades is going on?

Kym: See, as the questions are always for specific people, we never got to answer any questions.

Esther: But since this question is for _anyone_...

Phinias: WE CAN ANSWER!

Everyone who isn't the seven: YAY!

Nico: Why am I cheering? I got some questions...

Thalia: Not to mention you actually _cheered_. Cheering is something people do to express happiness.

Nico: Hey, you cheered too!

Thalia: At least I'm not emo.

Nico: _Why do you always bring that up?_

Caleo4evah: Wow, this got off topic. So I guess it won't matter if I change the subject completely.

Caleo4evah: *Snaps fingers*

"What did she do?" Percy asked. Then he looked at the sentence beside him, and silently mouthed _oh_.

Leo pouted. "Why did you have to do that?" He complained. "The other writing style was so much easier than normal!"

"Seriously, Leo?" Unlike the son of Hephaestus, Annabeth appreciated the change. "The other type had terrible grammar."

Caleo4evah clapped loudly to get their attention. "People, I have an explanation. Please take a seat and listen carefully to what I'm about to say."

The demigods looked around them, and noticed that some comfy-looking chairs had appeared. They all sat down easily.

"First of all," Caleo4evah started. "It's boring calling my original writing type _the other style._ Does anyone here have an idea what to call it?"

Several people raised their hands. She pointed to Frank.

"How about _the demigod style?_ "

"Not all demigods like it, Frank," Annabeth said. "Personally, I think _the Texting Type_ makes the most sense."

"Maybe," Caleo4evah said thoughtfully.

" _The style of the seven?_ " Asked Chris.

"Too long,"

"How about _the shorter style_?" Connor spoke up.

"People wouldn't get it,"

"I got it! _Caleo4evah's style_!" Leo yelled. Said person grinned, and nodded.

"Not bad. Now, on to the actual reason I brought you here..." Her smile dropped.

"Some people have been leaving reviews saying that _Caleo4evah's style- MY style_ \- is..." She paused dramatically. "Incorrect."

Shouts of complaint bounced across the room.

"Yes, I know it's horribly unfair," The writer waved her hand. "But that's why I changed it."

"You aren't going to _keep_ it like this, are you?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Well, that depends on the reviewers."

"Huh?"

Caleo4evah paced back and forth. "If the people reading this like _my_ style better, then I'll change it back."

"Phew!" One of the minor characters wiped his forehead.

"But if they like this style better..." A look of horror came upon the young teen's face. "Then it will be like this _forever_."

"NOOOOOO!" Spooky music began to play as everyone in the space started to scream. They loved that first style! So much easier to read, write, and understand. Why would anyone dislike it?

"But for now, we're doing the other type. Just in case, you know, this is our last chance." Caleo4evah turned towards the reader, mouthed please, and snapped her fingers.

Everyone: ...

Percy: Yes! Things are back to normal!

Hazel: Thank the gods!

 **Percy Fan65252-**

 **To everyone: What do you think of Maui, the demigod from Moana?**

Maui: Well, obviously they think I'm awesome.

Piper: Um, who are you?

Maui: Maui. Duh.

Everyone in the PJO fandom: *Stares blankly*

Maui: You know, the demigod of wind and sea, hero to-

Percy: Wait, you're a demigod?

Jason: Of the wind and sea?

Percy: That's our job!

Maui: Well, I don't think-

Jason: Oh, you don't believe us?

Percy: Watch and learn.

Percy: *Makes a sculpture of Annabeth out of water and freezes it*

Annabeth: Aww...

Jason: Now watch this.

Jason: *flies into the air and uses wind to bring the sculpture of Annabeth next to her*

Annabeth: *grins*

Percy and Jason: TADA!

Maui: = O

 **Emotional Peep-**

 **To the Seven*: If you became a god/goddess (obviously with significant other) what do you think you would be the god/goddess of?**

Annabeth: I would probably be the goddess of architecture…

Piper: I don't know, the goddess of...feeling misunderstood?

Jason: Nah, you'd be the goddess of helpfulness. I would be the god of leadership.

Hazel: Maybe the goddess of art? I _do_ like drawing…

Frank: Either the god of clumsiness, or confusion.

Hazel: Except you aren't clumsy or confused anymore! I think you would be the god of change.

Percy: I would obviously be the god of awesomeness.

Leo: No, _I_ would be the god of awesomeness! Choose something else.

Annabeth: How about _neither_ of you are the god of awesomeness?

Percy and Leo: _Fine…_

Percy: In that case, I would be the god of sarcasm and sassiness.

Leo: Please, when have you ever been sassy?

Percy: *Gives Leo first five PJO books* Read about it.

Caleo4evah: First of all, Percy, would you quit breaking the fourth wall? And second, this isn't a Read the Book fanfic. We don't have time.

Caleo4evah: Unless, of course, we get asked to read it…

Leo: Whatever. I'd be the god of humor/funniness.

Percy: Is _funniness_ even a word?

Annabeth: Surprisingly, yes. It is-

Caleo4evah: Let's not do the dictionary quote thing again.  
 **  
** **MKDemigodZ-Warrior-  
** **To Annabeth and Reyna: What are your thoughts on the stories where instead of Percy and Jason, you two were switched by Hera?**

Reyna: Well, I've only read one, and it seemed okay.

Reyna: But I do _not_ want to date Valdez. That is a fact.

Leo: That's okay. I have Calypso now!

Calypso: And I have Leo!

Entire world: Awww…

Caleo4evah: And _that_ is the reason my username is Caleo4evah.

 **MKDemigodZ-Warrior-**  
 **To Percy: What are your thoughts on the stories regarding...well, you being paired with a goddess, like for instance, Artemis? I personally think it's gross as Hades(the place, not you Lord Hades).**

Percy: Say what now?

Annabeth: People do that?

Caleo4evah: _Thank_ you! I've never got why writers don't do Canon.

Percy: To answer your question, I think it's as gross as Tartarus covered in monster dust dipped in tartar sauce and left outside in the rain. For a year. With pigeons.

Everyone: …

 **MKDemigodZ-Warrior-**  
 **To Aphrodite or Hephaestus: Have you two ever considered a divorce?**

Aphrodite: We _are_ divorced. Thankfully.

Hephaestus: Hey!

 **MKDemigodZ-Warrior-  
To Ares: I'm just curious, but what's your favorite weapon to wield? It could be anything from swords to tanks.**

Ares: A long, bronze, double bladed sword with a grip made out of human skin.

Percy: *Gags*

 **MKDemigodZ-Warrior-**  
 **To Hera: Have you ever consider divorcing your marriage to Zeus? I mean, he's kind of a Richard(aka the other name that people named Richard are called).**

Zeus: Excuse me?!

Caleo4evah: Here. *Snaps fingers*

Zeus: *Disappears*

Hera: Honestly, I want to. But have you seen what he does when a person divorces him?

Annabeth: No…

Hera: Exactly.

 **AnnabethSaysHi-**

 **To Reyna: would you like some pie with that apple?  
**  
Reyna: Sure! *Takes pie*

Annabeth: Wait, what apple?

Reyna: This one. *Holds up bright red apple* I think there's a reference to something in that question, but I'm not sure what.

Reyna: *Enjoys her pie and apple*

 **...** _ **Aanndd**_ **done! Also, if that's a reference from something… I have no idea what it is. In the reviews, please tell me what it is, because it makes no sense. Unless _that's_ the reason…  
Never mind.  
Also, in my other fanfic, I really need ideas for line-breaks. If you have an idea for a funny line-break, please let me know.  
*To Emotianal Peep: I know that in that question, you said 'Any demigod who wants to answer', but it's just faster this way. Sorry!  
Adios Amigos,  
-Caleo4evah**


	8. Hashtags

**Cloclodabest-**

 **To the Seven and Aphrodite: What do you think about Frazel (Frank Hazel)?**

Aphrodite: I ship it!  
Frazel: :) **  
**Percy: I was there when they decided to start dating, so I can honestly say this is the most lovable couple I've ever seen.  
Frazel: :D **  
**Annabeth: I agree. Frazel is adorable.  
Frazel: :DDD  
Jason: These guys are perfect together. #OTP  
Piper: Since when do you use hashtags?  
Jason: #sinceforever  
Jason: #hashtagsareawesome  
Piper: Please stop.  
Jason: #cantstopwontstop  
Leo: Isn't that a Taylor Swift reference?  
Jason: #idunno  
Annabeth: This is getting old.  
Jason: #Illnevergetold  
Piper: Gods.  
Everyone: …  
Jason: #dotdotdot

 **MKDemigodZ-Warrior-**

 **To the seven: If you were a god/goddess for one day, what would be the first thing you would do?**

Percy: Eat all the blue food in the world!  
Annabeth: Only you, Seaweed Brain, only you.  
Annabeth: Anyway, I'd probably visit Europe without worrying about my life.  
Leo: Jump off a building and yell FLAME ON!  
Piper: Right. I would convince everyone fighting in a war to stop and just sort things out.  
Hazel: I would help you.  
Frank: I honestly have no idea. Maybe help Hazel and Piper?  
Jason: #keepusinghashtags  
Jason: #alsofly  
Piper: *glares at Jason*  
Caleo4evah: I would kill Donald Trump.  
Everyone: …  
Caleo4evah: What?  
Percy: Uh, I don't think murder is the answer.  
Caleo4evah: Okay, then I would take away all his money and see how _he_ likes being poor.  
Percy: Still, he's the president.  
Caleo4evah: Well, I'm from Canada, so…  
Leo: Really?  
Caleo4evah: Yeah. It even says so on my profile.  
Everyone: …  
Caleo4evah: I'm guessing you didn't look at my profile.  
Percy: It's not our fault! Demigods can't go on technology!  
Annabeth: Percy, you're on my phone right now.  
Percy: What? How did that get there? *Hides phone behind back*  
Caleo4evah: Back to the topic, I'm sorry if I offended any Trump supporters.  
Caleo4evah: I just really hate the guy.  
Jason: #godsbless

 **MKDemigodZ-Warrior-**

 **To the Olympians, Hades, and Hestia - especially Ares: Who do milords and miladies think will start World War III? Blaming it on Hades is getting cliché, so, I'm betting on Zeus. *almost gets struck by lightning* Oh come on!**

Leo: I like this guy.  
Zeus: **WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?**  
Leo: Nothing…

Hades: I am _not_ cliché. And I think Ares.  
Zeus: Ares.  
Poseidon: Ares.  
Athena: Ares.  
Hera: Ares.  
Artemis: Ares.  
Apollo: Ares.  
Dionysus: Ares.  
Hestia: Ares.  
Hermes: Ares.  
Hephaestus: Ares.  
Demeter: Ares.  
Aphrodite: Ares.  
Ares: Ares.  
Gods: …  
Ares: What? I like war.  
Poseidon: Yeah, that's totally why we chose you.  
Athena: Totally not because we would have chosen Zeus if he wasn't King.  
Hermes: And he would have blasted us on the spot if we offended him.  
Zeus: Good.

 **MKDemigodZ-Warrior-**

 **To Zeus: Have you ever had an argument with like Odin, Ra, the Christian God, etc. as to whom is the most supreme creator of the Earth? With all these mythologies, I'm guessing you gods have to do something to not be bored.**

Hermes: Yeah, no. And why did you have to bring that up? We were doing so well…  
Athena: Here. *points to random area where a bunch of gods from different mythologies are*  
Zeus: **GREEK MYTHOLOGY IS THE BEST!  
** Thor: **BUT NORSE IS BETTER!  
** Odin: Really, son?  
Christian God: Why can't we settle this in a calm and peaceful manner?  
Odin: With a nice powerpoint presentation. Did you notice that the first to syllables of _presentation_ are _present_?  
Christian God: I did not.  
Ra: Why are we even here? I was in the middle of a meeting!  
Huitzilopochtli (Aztec god): Were there cookies?  
Zeus: **NO ONE CARES ABOUT COOKIES!**  
Ra and Huitzilopochtli: **HOW DARE YOU!**  
All gods except peaceful ones: *Starts fighting*  
Everyone else: …  
Percy: Once again, I am amazed by the wonders of the Mist.

 **MKDemigodZ-Warrior-**  
 **To Artemis: *almost get shot with an arrow* Yeesh, let me ask my question first. Anyway, what do you think of the stories where you either adopted Percy Jackson when he's a baby or in some way of reproduction, you give birth to a kid, both a boy or girl?**

Thalia: *huddled in corner under blanket* Please don't bring that up. If Artemis finds out about any of those Fanfics, she'll probably kill the entire human race. So let's keep this our little secret, shall we?

 **The God of Darkness and Ice-**  
 **To Percy: How do you feel about those Fanfics where Annabeth cheats-  
**  
Thalia: That goes for Percy, too.

 **CressentRose-**

 **To the Seven: Do you know everything that happened to Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus? If not, Percy, Annabeth, Tell them.**

Percy: Um…  
Annabeth: So…  
Everyone: *stares*  
Percy: Well, there was a thing..  
Annabeth: And another thing…  
Percy: And something else…  
Annabeth: Many more things…

Percy: And it ended with a thing.  
Everyone: …  
Everyone: I totally get it.

 **Alex Rodriguez2-**

 **To Aphrodite: what do you think about of stories about Percy and Annabeth breaking up?**

Aphrodite: NOOO! PERCY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LET GO? *Sobs uncontrollably*  
Percabeth:  
Percabeth:  
Percabeth: Okay, then.

 **HuffleHecate-**

 **To Percy: I'm really sorry for asking this question because it probably brings back bad memories, but would you rather see Tartarus or Smelly Gabe standing in you living room?**

Percy: Please don't bring that up. Thank you for apologizing, though.  
Percy: Although I wish I didn't have to answer this, I'm guessing Caleo4evah won't let me not answer it…  
Caleo4evah: *nods*  
Percy: Even though I really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really  
Caleo4evah: *frowns*  
Percy: really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really-  
Caleo4evah: JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!  
Percy: -Don't want to. And FINE! Jeez.  
Percy: I *gags* would *gags* rather *gags* see *gags* S-smelly *gags* Gabe *gags* than *gags* Tartarus *gags* because *gags*  
Caleo4evah: Would you _please_ stop gagging?  
Percy: *gags* Fine. Because in Tartarus, Annabeth almost died several times, and I would rather live with a hundred Smelly Gabes then see her come so close to dying again.  
The whole freaking universe: Awww…  
Caleo4evah: Just for that cuteness, I'm giving you a vacation.

Percy: REALLY?  
Caleo4evah: With Annabeth, of course.  
Percabeth: YAY! :)  
Leo: Nice smiley face.  
Caleo4evah: *Snaps fingers*  
Percabeth: *teleports to Zeus knows where*  
Caleo4evah: AHEM  
Editor: Sorry!  
Percabeth: *teleports to CALEO4EVAH knows where. Happy?*

 **E13I7UI1411-**

 **To the seven: did you know Hazel kissed Percy (SoN)**

Everyone: …  
Leo: I am _glad_ Annabeth is not here.  
Hazel: IT WAS ON THE CHEEK!  
Everyone:  
Everyone:  
Nico: _Awkward..._  
Jason: #nextquestion

 **Emotional Peep-**  
 **Every couple but percabeth: Do you ever get jealous of one half of the couple? If so please elaborate.**

Jason: #itakethatback  
Frank: Wait, I'm confused. Which hal-OHHH. Nevermind.  
Frank: I have to say, when Percy keeps doing all that freaking heroic stuff forAnnabeth, it makes the rest of us look bad.  
Jason: #itotallyagree  
Piper: Would you PLEASE stop using hash-wait.  
Piper: *charmspeaks* Stop using hashtags, please.  
Jason: Okay.  
Caleo4evah: Hey, I have an idea! Let's check on Percy and Annabeth, shall we?  
Everyone: YEAH!  
Caleo4evah: *Snaps fingers and a portal appears*  
Everyone: *goes through portal to a beach*  
Everyone: OOOHHH  
Annabeth: Aww, do we have to go back?  
Piper: Actually-  
Caleo4evah: Wait, this will be funny.  
Annabeth: Percy, we need to go-  
Percy: *singing* See the line where the sky meets the sea? IT CALLS ME!  
Annabeth: Oh gods, not again.  
Percy: And no one knoooooooows how far it gooooooooes!  
Annabeth: Someone please remind me why I'm dating him?  
Percy: If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behiiiiind me, one day I'll knoooooow  
Annabeth: *long sigh*  
Percy: *dramatically caressing Annabeth's cheek* If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go.  
Everyone: …  
Percy: UNDER THE SEA-  
Caleo4evah: Nope. *leaves*

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the delayed update, and the lack of questions. I will do more, but do you think you can do less questions per review? I have a lot of these, and can only take so much. And the majority of reviewers liked my style better, so I'm keeping it! YAY! Also,** _ **REALLY BIG THING HERE! PLEASE READ THIS!**_

 **On my profile, I wrote something that is really important. If you get the chance, please read it. It may change your life. It's under** _ **READ THIS PART!**_ **I think you can find it. Please read it. It's very important.**

 **Sayonara,  
-Caleo4evah**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Sorry this isn't an actual chapter (I'm working on it right now), but this is something I guess I just had an urge to do. Let me know what you think!**

 _WAYS TO GET A BULLY OFF YOUR CASE!_

Surprisingly, I've never gotten bullied. I keep waiting for it to happen, since most other people I know have gotten bullied, but it just never does. I guess no one really wants to pick on the quiet girl reading in a corner. But I have a million comebacks just in case it

 _ **does**_ **happen. Since I never get to use them, I thought I'd post them here. And just in case you don't really know what I'm saying, I'll put examples there, too. I have no idea if they'd actually work, since I never get to test them, but they're still funny!  
Here you go!**

 **-LAUGHING**

Bully: You're ugly!  
Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Bully: What…?  
Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Bully: …  
Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Bully: *Walks away very confused*

 **-MIMICKING THEM**

Bully: Hey, doofus!  
Me: *in same voice* Hey, doofus!  
Bully: Wait, what?  
Me: Wait, what?  
Bully: *angrily* Stop that!  
Me: *angrily* Stop that!  
Bully: YOU'RE TOO ANNOYING!  
Me: YOU'RE TOO ANNOYING!  
Bully: Gah! *runs away*  
Me: *Grins happily*

- **PRETENDING TO BE SICK**

Bully: Hey, u-  
Me: *Sneezes in bully's face*  
Bully: Hey!  
Me: *Coughs and sneezes again*  
Bully: *Runs away*

 **-DOING WHAT THEY SAY YOU ARE**

Bully: Hey, ugly!  
Me: *Scrunches up my face so I look weird* Who, me?  
Bully: Uh...You're an idiot!  
Me: *scratches head and makes confused face* What does idiot mean?  
Bully: Weirdo!  
Me: *Sniffs bully's hair*

 **-SPEAK GIBBERISH**

Bully: You're a nerd!  
Me: Fkdsiusobc sdouhso kuagic?  
Bully: What?  
Me: Hkdhusovbnap sihofc kbsoepcbo akjblbao.  
Bully: What are you saying?  
Me: Io shlflco sjkhfio kjadbkdgi cusgisewhjgav akb iwudvdicv!  
Bully: I'm so confused!

 **-ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING**

Bully: Hey, doofus!  
Me: Um...huh?  
Bully: I said hey doofus!  
Me: What does that mean?  
Bully: It means you're an idiot!  
Me: *Acts all confused*  
Bully: That means you're not smart!  
Me: Uh, what is _noot tart_?  
Bully: Are you mimicking me?  
Me: ...Are you even speaking English? What are you saying?

 **-FALLING**

Bully: Hey, weirdo!  
Me: *Falls dramatically*  
Me: Sorry, I'm so clumsy. What did you say?  
Bully: I said you-  
Me: *Falls again* Ahh! Sorry, can you repeat that?

 **-THANKING THEM**

Bully: You're a freak!  
Me: *Gasps as if someone did something very nice* Thank you so much!  
Bully: What?  
Me: *Hugs them* That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!

 **-PRETENDING TO BE AN ANIMAL**

Bully: Hey, d-  
Me: *Barks*  
Me: *Meows*  
Me: *Chases nonexistent squirrel*  
Bully: Well, I'm weirded out.

- **WEIRD THEM OUT (this one can really be anything. I just put some examples)  
a) SNIFFING  
**Bully: Hey, loser!  
Me: *Sniffs his hair* Mmmmmm…

 **b) LICKING  
** Bully: Hey, Fatso!  
Me: *Licks his arm*

 **c) FANGIRLING  
** Bully: You're a-  
Me: Oh my god! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!  
Bully: Huh?  
Me: PLEASE SIGN MY FOREHEAD!

 **-ACTING LIKE YOU'RE WAY MORE IMPORTANT THAN THEM**

Bully: Freak!  
Me: ExcUSE me? I happen to work for the Queen of England, who is way more important then you will EVER be! So next time, think carefully about who you're insulting here!

 **-TAKE IT WAY TOO SERIOUSLY**

Bully: You're an idiot!  
Me: Oh no! *Cries* WHAT HAVE I DONE?  
Bully: …  
Me: THE WORLD IS ENDING! AHHHH! *Sobs on floor*

 **-STARING AT THEM CREEPILY**

Bully: Hey, loser!  
Me: *Stares at them unnervingly*  
Bully: ...uh…  
Me: *continues staring*  
Bully: *eventually leaves*

 **-ACTING LIKE YOU SEE A BUTTERFLY**

Uh, I don't think you need an example for this one…

 **-TRY TO RESCHEDULE**

Bully: You want a knuckle sandwich?  
Me: Oh, I would, but I need to go to my karate class right now. We're trying to earn our double black-belts, see. Maybe on Tuesday? Oh wait, I have a kung-fu class that day. Wednesday? Argh, no, I'm doing Judo. Man, and Thursday is Taekwondo, so I can't do it that day. Does Friday sound-ugh, that day I'm taking jujitsu. Sorry, no can do.

 **-ACT LIKE YOU HAVE MAGIC POWERS**

Bully: You're a loser!  
Me: Ohh, I _so_ want to fireball you right now, but my trainer said not to waste it on mortals.

 **-ACTING LIKE YOU CAN'T HEAR/SEE THEM**

Bully: Weirdo!  
Me: *Calmly talks to friend*  
Bully: I said weirdo!  
Friend: Did you hear something?  
Me: Eh, it's probably just a mosquito or something.

 **-DANCING**

Bully: You're a freak!  
Me: *Does the disco*  
Bully: Wha…

 **-PRETEND TO BE A SECRET AGENT**

Bully: You're a loser!  
Me: *talks into fake earpiece in british accent* Yes, James, it seems like this 'bully' is...how do you say... _Asking for it_. May you come over and sort things out?

 **-WRITING DOWN EVERYTHING THEY SAY**

Bully: Hey, ugly!  
Me: *Writing on a notepad* Is that _ugly_ with six g's or seven?

 **-BE REALLY SARCASTIC**

Bully: Do what I say!  
Me: *Bowing* Yes, your majesty, whatever shall I do for you? *Laughs behind fingers*

 **-AGREEING WITH THEM**

Bully: You're a loser!  
Me: Loser is my middle name. It's a family name, from my father's uncle.

 **-SCREAMING**

Bully: Hey, nerd!  
Me: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

 **-SCARING THEM**

Bully: Hey, id-oh…  
Me: *Cleans fingernails with knife* You were saying something?

 **-REFLECT  
**  
Bully: You're a jerk!  
Me: Yes, you certainly are.

- **BE PARANOID**

Bully: Hey, fatso!  
Me: He's insulting me! THE ILLUMINATI IS REAL!

 **-BE SECRETIVE**

Bully: You're ugly!  
Me: *looks around nervously* _Don't tell_ anyone.

 **-SUGGESTION BY EMOTIONAL PEEP**

Bully: You're ugly  
Me: * flips hair in his face * Fierce!  
Bully: What?

 **And that's all for now! If I come up with any more, I'll add them to the list. And if you guys have any more ideas, just PM me and I'll add them too. Like that last one. Yes, I AM CALEO4EVAH FROM THE FUTURE!**  
 **Past me: How did you get here?**  
 **Future me: Nobody cares what you think, past me.**  
 **Past me: *cleans fingernails with knife***  
 **Future me: Uh, I mean you are a wonderful person who everybody loves.**  
 **Past me: Better.**  
 **Thanks,**  
 **-Caleo4evah**


	10. Arguments with Popcorn

**Emotional Peep-  
To the gods: Do all of you agree with your child's significant other?**

Athena: Did you even _notice_ me during the books? Of course not! Annabeth deserves much better.  
Poseidon: Excuse me? Percy is _way_ better than Annabeth in every way.  
Athena: This is where you are COMPLETELY WRONG!  
Poseidon and Athena: *keeps arguing*  
Hermes: *Makes popcorn*  
Percy: Pass the popcorn, man!  
Annabeth: There is no _way_ you're getting an entire bucket to yourself.  
Percy: But I asked!  
Percy and Annabeth: *keeps arguing*  
Everyone else: *Happily munches on popcorn*  
Leo: This is so much better than TV.

 **Person-**

 **To Annabeth: Can Percy solve a Rubik's cube?**

Annabeth: Maybe I would answer if Percy would just SHARE THE POPCORN!  
Percy: Come on, Annabeth! It's popcorn! Not blue popcorn, but still popcorn!  
Percabeth: *keeps arguing*  
Hazel: ...Maybe ask another time?  
Nico: I could ans-

 **NYC Spy-**  
 **IF THE SEVEN MET SMELLY GABE, WHAT WOULD THEY THINK OF HIM?**

Nico: -wer!  
Nico: OH COME ON, THAT WASN'T EVEN THE SAME CHAPTER!  
Caleo4evah: :)  
Caleo4evah: But seriously, though, they need to help answer the question.  
Nico: And how do you do that?  
Caleo4evah: I WANNA GO TO THE DAM SNACK BAR!  
Percabeth: …  
Percabeth, Thalia, and Grover: HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Thalia: Wait, how does Annabeth know about it?  
Percy: A couple years ago, I took her to the dam.  
Annabeth: He ended up telling me everything. It was hilarious.  
Thalia: Oh.  
Frank: Wait, aren't we supposed to answer the question or something?  
Piper: What is the question, anyway?  
Caleo4evah: OOPS, I GUESS WE'RE OUT OF TIME. NEXT QUESTION!

 **ToLazyToLogin-**

 **To Percy: If you had to choose one of the Olympian goddesses to date (I say 'had to' because Percabeth has been a religion since The Lightning Thief), who would you choose?**

Percy: I doubt they would even _want_ to, though, so let's just skip this question!  
Caleo4evah: Can't do that.  
Percy: Why not?  
Caleo4evah: ToLazyToLogin specifically said in this scenario, all goddesses would be willing.  
Percy: Can we still skip it, though?  
Caleo4evah: They also said no skipping.  
Percy: *Pouts in corner*  
Percy: *face lights up and light bulb appears*  
Percy: IDEA!  
Leo: Dude, why are you so excited about it?  
Jason: This is Percy. An idea for him only happens once a blue moon.  
Percy: HEY!  
Percy: Seriously, though, I have an amazing idea.  
Caleo4evah: Go ahead.  
Percy: I would date a goddess who I think is really amazing. She's beautiful and smart and amazing and awesome and all the good things in the universe.  
Percy: Her name is Annabeth.  
Annabeth: I'm not a goddess, though.  
Percy: Hey Caleo4evah, did the asker say it had to be a _literal_ goddess?  
Caleo4evah: No…  
Percy: Then Annabeth it is. My metaphorical Goddess.  
Percabeth: *stares into each other's eyes*  
Everyone: _Awwwwww…  
_ Percy: *looks up startled*  
Leo: You forgot we were here, didn't you?  
Percy: Wha-no, no I didn't! *looks around nervously*  
Caleo4evah: Sure, Percy, sure.

 **The FanGirl-**

 **To Leo: Can you list all your given nicknames by yourself and others?**

Leo: Sure! But let me warn you, this is going to take a while.  
Leo: Admiral, Mr. Spock, Repair Boy, Supreme Commander of the _Argo II_ , Uncle Leo…

 **FIVE HOURS LATER**

Leo: ...Blue Bottom, Black Bottom the Sequel, and Lord Tinker.  
Percy: Dude, there were some in there no one's ever heard before. What the Hades does _Frankenstein_ mean? You haven't been inventing any new monsters, have you?  
Leo: No…?  
Annabeth: *Bangs head on wall* Unbelievable. Let's just hope it doesn't come around here.  
Leo: Right, right…*nervously laughs* Um, for a completely different reason, don't go near the bunker.

 **Percy Fan 65252-**

 **To Percy: Do you have a middle name? And if you do, what is it?**

Percy: Nope! I don't have a middle name. Although sometimes people on this website make ones up.  
Caleo4evah: Well, this can't happen. EVERYONE, YOU'RE GETTING MIDDLE NAMES!  
Everyone: Yay!  
Caleo4evah: And I'M giving them to you!  
Everyone: Aww…  
Caleo4evah: And THAT'S what you will be called for the rest of this chapter.  
Everyone: WHAT?  
Leo: Please don't be embarrassing.  
Caleo4evah: But only the seven get a middle name. Otherwise, it would take too long.  
Everyone else: YAY!  
Seven: Oh, COME ON!  
Caleo4evah: Okay, Percy's middle name will be… um, dolphin.  
Dolphin: Wait, WHAT?  
Dolphin: Hey, who changed my name?  
Caleo4evah: Jason will be Cloud.  
Cloud: SERIOUSLY?  
Caleo4evah: Piper should be...Princess!  
Princess: There is NO WAY I'm being _Princess_.  
Caleo4evah: Frank is Elephant.  
Elephant: Is it sad to hear that kind of fits?  
Caleo4evah: Hazel shall be Magical!  
Magical: Um, okay…?  
Caleo4evah: Leo is…  
Leo: *puppy eyes*  
Caleo4evah: Hammer.  
Hammer: At least it's not as bad as Dolphin…  
Dolphin: HEY!  
Caleo4evah: And finally, Annabeth will be…  
Annabeth: *braces herself*  
Caleo4evah: Becky.  
Becky: Alright!  
Hammer: Oh, come ON! How is that fair?  
Caleo4evah: Because Annabeth-sorry, BECKY- is obviously better than you.  
Hammer: Oh come on! Your username is _literally_ my ship name!  
Caleo4evah: Percabeth4evah was taken.  
Hammer: …  
Becky: Hey, do _you_ have a middle name?  
Caleo4evah: ...yes.  
Dolphin: Can you tell us? We literally know nothing about you.  
Elephant: Except that you live in Canada. Also, WOOHOO! CANADA!  
Caleo4evah: *high-fives Frank/Elephant*  
Caleo4evah: But still, I need to stay anonymous. Even if having literal demigods hanging out with me at school would definitely improve my image.  
Princess: Come on, PLEASE? I would charmspeak, but in this fanfic, nothing ever goes the way we want to.  
Caleo4evah: Nope. No way, no how. My secrets shall stay secret.  
Caleo4evah: Even if someone asks in a question, I'd only give the first letter or something.  
Caleo4evah: So yeah.

 **Percy Fan 65252-**

 **To Percy: would you rather be happy famous but without Annabeth or sad and poor but with Annabeth?**

Dolphin: That question is a paradox.  
Becky: What do you mean?  
Dolphin: One: It's impossible for me to be happy without Annabeth, even if I was famous, and two: It's impossible for me to be sad with Annabeth, even if I was poor!  
Becky: Aww…  
Everyone: Aww…  
Aphrodite: PERCABETH! *fangirls*  
Cloud: Dude, you're making us look bad.  
Dolphin: :)

 **NOSKCAJ YCREP-**

 **To Percy: Who is your favorite girl besides Annabeth?**

Dolphin: I LOVE YOUR USERNAME!  
Caleo4evah: Just answer the question.  
Dolphin: Fine. Jeez.  
Dolphin: I see what you're trying to do here, backwards me. But it won't work!  
Dolphin: My favorite girl other than Annabeth is my mom!  
Sally: Aww, Percy…  
Caleo4evah: Sorry to ruin the moment, but I just realized something.  
Caleo4evah: SALLY AND PAUL DON'T HAVE A SHIP NAME!  
Sally: Really?  
Caleo4evah: Yeah! I was surfing the web when I realized: Why haven't I ever seen a Sally/Paul ship name? So I look it up, and there isn't any!  
Nico: WHAT?  
Nico: SALLY AND PAUL NEED A SHIP NAME!  
Dolphin: Um...Nico?  
Nico: EVERYONE HAS SHIP NAMES! BELLA AND EDWARD AND RON AND HERMIONE AND KATNISS AND PEETA AND FOUR AND TRIS AND HICCUP AND ASTRID AND-  
Cloud: You're a fanboy?  
Princess: Wow. I was _not_ expecting that.  
Caleo4evah: Let's just ignore that for now. People reading this, let me know what you want their ship name to be! We are going to find one.  
Nico: YAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!

 **BillNyeDaFireFly-  
To the 7: Persassy, LeoSassy, or #NicoSaysNO?**

Dolphin: PERSASSY!  
Hammer: No, LEOSASSY!  
Nico: I'm pretty sure we can all agree the obvious answer is #NicoSaysNO.  
Them: *keeps arguing*  
Princess: Didn't we do this already?  
Caleo4evah: Yeah, but it's still entertaining!  
Princess: True.  
Everyone: *eats popcorn*

 **TUBERculosisman-**

 **To Percy: Did Perry have any last words before Octavian...you already know...**

Dolphin: *cries*  
Becky: Aww, now he's going to be crying for days. Perry is a really sensitive subject for him.  
Cloud: Wait, who's Perry?  
Dolphin: *cries louder*  
Becky: _Shh!  
_ Cloud: Did Octavian _kill_ him?  
Dolphin: *sobs harder*  
Becky: *Takes dagger*  
Cloud: *Runs away*  
Becky: *Chases Jason/Cloud*  
Hammer: …  
Hammer: LEOSASSY!  
Nico: #NICOSAYSNO!  
Dolphin: PERSASSY!  
Nico and Hammer: …  
Dolphin: What?

 **I know, I know, you're probably thinking WHY DID SHE TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE? AND WHY ISN'T MY QUESTION THERE?  
Believe it or not, middle school can be **_**hard**_ **. And it has way too much homework. (Although I'm pretty sure I did AWESOME on my last test!) And technically, I DID update. The comebacks, remember?  
And I'm answering the questions in order, and I'm really behind, so…  
Also, let me know what you think Sally and Paul's ship name should be! It is so surprising it hasn't been done yet.  
See ya,  
-Caleo4evah**


	11. The Great Fanfiction Quest

**BeepBooopMan-**

 **To the Seven, Nico, and Coach Hedge: Funniest Prank on the Argo II?**

 ****Leo: Oh man, I'm glad you asked.  
Caleo4evah: Yeah, _he_ is. I had to spend days thinking of a good answer.  
Leo: Wait… isn't this _our_ question?  
Caleo4evah: Uh…  
Percy: Oh no! We must be brainless clones under her control!  
Piper: And since we can't think for ourselves, she has to answer everything!  
Frank: AHHHH!  
Hazel: And she's probably enjoying this, too.  
Caleo4evah: I am not!  
Octavian: *Punches himself in the face*  
Caleo4evah: Okay, maybe a little. But you aren't clones!  
Annabeth: Oh...that is even worse.  
Percy: What do you mean?  
Annabeth: There is an ancient legend telling of a great power. A power that allows the wielder to control and command a group of people as if they were just some words on paper. It is called…  
Everyone: What?  
Annabeth: A _Fanfiction_.  
Everyone: *gasps*  
Percy: Wait...WHERE'S CALEO4EVAH?  
Leo: Oh, she had to work on some homework. It was due last week, so she really needs to work on it. *looks at readers with a knowing look*  
Jason: Then what are we waiting for?  
Frank: Um...flying pigs?  
Percy: Been there, done that. Wait, where are we going exactly?  
Annabeth: A mystical place called the Fanfictisland. To be freed from Caleo4evah's power, we must journey there and take the ImaginaPen to write our own destinies..  
Percy: Um, Annabeth...why do you sound so different? I mean you're usually logical and stuff, but-  
Leo: Maybe Caleo4evah's been watching too much TV.  
Percy: Yeah, maybe.  
Rachel: Need a prophecy? I think the oracle wants-  
Hazel: Nah, I think we're good.  
Rachel: Oh, okay…

Leo: Wow, Caleo4evah must be lazy today.  
Piper: Wait, what about the questions? Aren't we supposed to answer them or something? I mean, the readers have been so awesome lately. We wouldn't want to disappoint them.  
Percy: Yeah, readers are awesome. If Caleo4evah was here, she'd probably say that she's really grateful for the time they've spent with this fanfic, and everyone she knows is jealous her readers are so awesome. Okay, maybe not the last part.  
Nico: How about we answer the questions on the way?  
Annabeth: Yes, we shall shape the great questions into great ideas, slowly making our way to victory.  
Percy: …  
Percy: Yeah, there's definitely something weird going on with you.  
Jason: So does anyone actually know where to go?  
Annabeth: I do!  
Jason: ...Why am I not surprised?  
Annabeth: But we must first choose who shall come along on our quest.

Leo: Well, obviously us seven.

Nico: I'll go…

Will: If Nico's going, then so am I.

Thalia: I could use a break.

Grover: I am so going.

Rachel: You might need me!

Reyna: And I'll go too.

Calypso: Hey, why not?

Stolls: And we're going too!

Percy: Before the entire camp joins in, how about we leave now?

Annabeth: Tis' a long journey, but it is said to start at the Mountain of Login Failures.

Leo: What kind of name is that?

Percy: A realistic one. I can never get into my Pokémon Go account.

Everyone: …

Percy: LeT's Go NoW!

Percy: Wait, where is it?

Percy: GAH!

Annabeth: We're here!

Percy: How..What...the mountain...AHH!

Annabeth: To reach the top, we must picture it clearly in our minds, knowing that if we keep trying, we will succeed.

Nico: Well, meet you at the top. *shadow travels*

Will: DON'T YOU DARE.

Nico: *comes back* Okay, okay.

Leo: This Mountain looks endless, and I have a craving for Fonzies. Can we do a question now?

Annabeth: Frank, push the question button.

 **HairyPotter-**

 **Hey Leo: Would you be the official god of Fonzies?**

Leo: I can't believe I forgot to put FONZIES in my list of godliness! But yes, I so would.

Annabeth: Then use the question to reach the top.

Leo: Okay… BONZAAI! *magic carpet of Fonzies appears*

Annabeth: Come on, everyone!

Everyone: *flies to the top using magical carpet of Fonzies*

Leo: WHOO! This is SO RANDOM!

Percy: *sees treasure chest on the top* Hey, what's that?

Annabeth: It must be the first step of the journey!

Reyna: *opens it* If it's ancient, why does it say _Made in Taiwan_?

Annabeth: …  
Piper: Doesn't matter. What's inside?

Reyna: Just a slip of paper. Hey, there's writing on it!

Reyna: These words make no sense.

Calypso: Let me see. *takes paper* Wow, this actually _is_ old. These words are written in ancient Minoan!

Leo: You mean that language that I completely don't understand? It's bad enough when you and Apollo were speaking it in Indiana, and now—

Calypso: Leo, I love you, but you need to shut up.

Leo: Aww, you said you love me!

Percy: She also said to shut up.

Calypso: I can decode it, if you STOPPED TALKING.

Leo: …

Calypso: Better. Now, it says something about updates. Do any of you know-

Percy: GAH!

Annabeth: It looks like we have arrived at the Cave of Slow Updating.

Percy: I NOTICED!

Grover: So do we just go in?  
Annabeth: There may be danger in store for us. Frank, push the question button.  
Frank: Gods, it's like that's all I'm good for...

 **Guest-**

 **To: Baby Annabeth: Do u like how u r going to turn out when u grow up? Why or why not?**

 ****Annabeth: FINALLY.  
Annabeth: A QUESTION.  
Annabeth: I CAN STOP TALKING ALL MYSTERIOUSLY.  
Percy: …  
Annabeth: It is SO good to be myself again. THANK YOU GUEST!  
Percy: ...Wait.  
Percy: If you hated it, why were you doing it?  
Annabeth: Caleo4evah watched too much TV.  
Leo: I KNEW IT!  
Annabeth: So this question if for baby me, huh? Anyone got a time machine?  
Doctor Who: I do, but I rarely let people-  
Annabeth: Don't care. Come on everybody!  
Everyone except for the actual doctor: *time travels*  
Percy: How do you even know how to operate this thing?  
Annabeth: I just do. Now let's meet baby me!  
Baby Annabeth: Who the heck are you?  
Percy: …  
Annabeth: I'm you. Just older.  
Baby Annabeth: Then how are you here? Einstein's theory of relativity explains that-  
Percy: Is anyone else concerned that an actual baby is lecturing us on time travel?  
Thalia: Well, it _is_ Annabeth.  
Percy: Good point.  
Annabeth: So, in your future, you'll have to answer a bunch of random questions. The one we're doing now is asking _you_ what you think of me.  
Percy: How does this help us with the cave exactly?  
Annabeth: Oh, right! You're coming with me, Mini Me.  
Everyone (still no doctor): *time travels*  
Doctor who: YOU CAN'T GO TO A TIME WHERE-  
Annabeth: Still don't care. You can go away now.  
Annabeth: Okay, guys, let's go!

Everyone(Doctor Who left): *Goes into cave*  
Annabeth: Okay, what do you think of me?  
Baby Annabeth: Well, you're okay, but I still don't know anything about you except that you're me from the future. Which, I guess, would mean that everything about me is you, so I would know a lot about you. Unless you grow out of the stuff I am now, so that would still mean I don't know you. Although I doubt I could ever outgrow my fear of spiders, so that counts. Hey, is that guy your boyfriend? I'm good at reading people, so I can tell he's protective of you. Wait, now he's confused. Now he's nervous. Now it looks like he's freaking out. Now he's banging his head on the wall, but that one's kind of obvious. Does he freak out a lot? Anyway, back on topic-  
Cave: AARRGGHH! *reveals exit*  
Annabeth: Thanks, mini me. You can go back in time again now.  
Doctor Who: You can't let a baby operate my time machine!  
Baby Annabeth: I wonder what this does?  
Time machine and Baby Annabeth: *disappear*  
Thalia: Hey, another treasure chest!  
Leo: Hey, that looks like it's in Spanish now!  
Piper: What's next, Italian?  
Piper: Don't answer that.  
Leo: Cool, Flamer Valley! I don't know what that means, but it sounds cool. Hot. Whatever.  
Leo: Wait, what is-  
Percy: GAH!  
Percy: Why does this keep happening?  
Travis: So this is flamer valley?  
Connor: The name fits.  
Travis: It really does.  
Rachel: What gave it away? The flames or the valley?  
Stolls: Both.  
Rachel: Naturally.  
Leo: So we just get to the end? Easy! *Steps into fire* Ow!  
Calypso: Did it hurt? I thought heat didn't affect you.  
Leo: It doesn't! But walking in didn't seem like burning...more like a _feeling_.  
Will: Let me see! *pokes hand into flames* Woah. That's...weird.  
Annabeth: What happened?  
Will: It's like...I don't know. A total depressing feeling takes over your body, sort of like those dementors from Harry Potter.  
Nico: Wait, you read those?  
Will: Of course!  
Nico: Remember the part with the thing?  
Will: Yes! Classic. And remember the other thing?  
Solangelo: *Talks animatedly with lots of hand moving and occasionally squeals*  
Everyone else: …  
Percy: Well. That happened.  
Thalia: Can't we just do the question now?  
Frank: *sighs* I'm on it.

 **E13I7UI1411-  
To the seven: Brason anyone?**

Nico: *squeals*  
Jason: What's Brason?  
Nico: Well, you see…*explains entire phenomenon of the shaping and development of Brason*  
Jason: Wait...You're saying there's literally a ship between me and a _brick?_  
Nico: Yep!  
Jason: Wow, fans are weird.  
Leo: No kidding.  
Jason: And how would _you_ know?  
Leo: I have tons of fangirls and fanboys! They flock to me like moths to a flame-  
Thalia: We already did that in one of those in-between books, so would you just SHUT UP?

Leo: …  
Thalia: Finally. Jason, can you use the question?  
Jason: Oka-  
Annabeth: Wait!  
Thalia: What now?  
Annabeth: Those in-between books...SOME OF THE FORMAT WAS IN CALEO4EVAH'S STYLE!  
Percy: Hey, you're right! Nico, do you remember the T-shirt?  
Nico: And the Poop Pile?  
Percy: As if it were yesterday.  
Annabeth: So if ACTUAL BOOKS can use it, why can't we?  
Reyna: Yeah! Those reviewers who say we can't use it _have_ to be wrong.  
Everyone: *cheers*  
Thalia: Okay, good talk, we're ON A QUEST HERE!  
Annabeth: Right. Jason?  
Jason: I don't know how this will work. What do I say?  
Thalia: Wing it.  
Jason: I guess. Um, Brason powers, activate!  
Bricks: *start raining from the sky, smothering all flames*  
Jason: *blinks* Wow, I did _not_ expect that.  
Rachel: Another treasure chest! *opens it* Hey, I think this is Italian! Anyone here speak Italian?  
Piper: SERIOUSLY?  
Nico: I do…  
Rachel: Well, then read the note!  
Nico: Troll bridge. This says troll bri-  
Percy: GAH! Oh, PLEASE tell me that's the last time that happens!  
Hazel: So this is troll bridge? After everything else that's happened so far, I expected something…  
Frank: Bigger? Fancier? Weirder?  
Hazel: Yeah.  
Jason: Where's the troll?  
?: Seriously? Have you never read any fairy tales or something?  
Jason: ...What?  
?: I'm under the bridge, of course!  
Jason: Oh...can you come out?  
?: Okay, okay, no need to be so picky about it.  
Jason: But I wasn't-  
Piper: Jason?  
Jason: Yeah?  
Piper: Shut up.  
Jason: …  
?: *comes up and tries to look scary*  
Percy: You don't look like a troll.  
?: Hey, everyone I know says I'm a BIG troll!  
Percy: You look more like an old dude.  
Annabeth: Perseus Dolphin Jackson, would you at least _try_ to be more polite?  
Percy: ...And of course you use my new middle name.  
?: Wait...Perseus Jackson?  
Percy: Percy. And yeah. Why?  
?: HI!  
Percy: Uh...hi?  
Annabeth: How do you know his name?  
?: Annabeth!  
Annabeth: What?  
?: And Leo and Jason and Piper and Frank and Hazel and Thalia and Nico and Grover and Rachel and Calypso and Reyna and Will and Connor and Travis!  
Everyone: …  
Annabeth: HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?  
?: Oh, I never introduced myself, did I? I'm Rick Riordan!  
Percy: Who?  
Rick Riordan: Your author!  
Percy: What in the name of...HOW?  
Annabeth: Are you sure about that catchphrase?  
Leo: Personally, I think _how in the name of WHAT_ would sound way better.  
Percy: DON'T TELL ME HOW TO SAY MY CATCHPHRASES.  
Rick Riordan: So what brings you here?  
Annabeth: Well, we're on a quest-  
Rick Riordan: Oh, THAT quest. I was wondering how long it would take for you to show up.  
Grover: What does that mean?  
Rick Riordan: There are TONS of fanfics about you guys. You're lucky to just be in a random, funny one. Some of those other ones are _dark_. *shudders*  
Rachel: *looks worried* Wait, if we manage to escape this fanfic, what would happen to us?  
Thalia: Would we end up in one of _those_ fanfics?  
Everyone: *looks nervous*  
Rick Riordan: Nah, you'd just be free of Caleo4evah's control.  
Everyone: Phew! *wipes forehead*  
Rick Riordan: But anyway, I need to provide a challenge for you guys. So isn't there a question button or something?  
Frank: Hmph. *crosses arms*

 **EuphoriaAndNewBooks-**

 **To Percy, Thalia, and Grover: did you ever end up going to the dam snack bar?**

 ****Percy, Thalia, and Grover: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **  
**Everyone else who knows the joke: HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Everyone who doesn't know it: …?  
Zoë: *IM's them* I still don't get it. *leaves*  
Grover: Okay, so we did actually get to go there. But I never got my dam french fries.  
Thalia: And I still need to use the dam restroom.  
Grover: But we did get to have a...BURRITO FIGHT!  
Everyone: *throws burritos at Rick Riordan*  
Rick Riordan: WHERE DID THOSE EVEN COME FROM?  
Leo: *shrugs* Caleo4evah is weird.  
Rick Riordan: *disappears*  
Hazel: The treasure chest!  
Percy: Hey, it's in English this time!  
Percy: …  
Percy: Who here can read English?  
Frank: Um, I can…  
Percy: Great! Can you read it?  
Frank: Ugh, fine.  
Frank: Wait, I think this is the last step! It's talking about the Fanfictisland!  
Percy: Oh, please don't tell me-  
Percy: GAH!  
Percy: SERIOUSLY?  
Reyna: The Fanfictisland… WE'RE HERE!  
Thalia: Kinda small, don't you think?  
Jason: Doesn't matter. What does matter is that WE'RE ALMOST FREE!  
Annabeth: *sees pedestrial with magical floating silver pen* Look! The ImaginaPen!  
Percy: I'm taking it. *runs there past a bunch of traps that all go off and ignores them*  
Percy: GOT IT! *notices the chaos behind him* Did I miss something?  
Annabeth: *wipes oil off her hair* Yes. You did.  
Piper: So how do we use this exactly?  
Annabeth: Hmmm...Anyone got a piece of paper?  
Travis: *gives paper* I never leave Camp without it.  
Annabeth: I won't ask. ImaginaPen?  
Percy: *gives*  
Annabeth: Gotta get all mysterious for this…*takes breath*  
Annabeth: ImaginaPen, SET US FREE! **  
**Pen: *starts writing*  
Hazel: Look, it's saying something!  
Pen: *writes APRIL FOOLS!* **  
**Hazel: Huh?  
Caleo4evah: *appears out of nowhere* You just got PRANKED!  
Percy: Wait, you mean we _aren't_ in a fanfiction?  
Caleo4evah: Nope!  
Hazel: But it's not even April.  
Caleo4evah: Which makes it even FUNNIER!  
Rick Riordan: And you call _me_ a Troll...  
Caleo4evah: *turns to readers for explanation* See, in the first question, I had no idea what to write. So I made the entire chapter into the answer!  
Leo: But this isn't the Argo II…  
Caleo4evah: Isn't it? *watches as the fanfictisland's exterior melts away, revealing the Argo II* **  
**Percy: *bangs head against the wall* I can't believe we fell for that. I mean, come on. A _fanfiction?_ That just doesn't happen.  
Caleo4evah: That is absolutely correct, Percy. *winks at readers* 

**Yeah, yeah, you're going to get on my case for not updating in almost a month. But good news: I'm not dead! Yay! *throws confetti*  
Seriously, though.  
By the way, I'll set up a vote for the Sally/Paul ship name.  
** **Saul: 2  
** **Pally: 2**

 **Paully: 1  
Bloson: 1  
Blofson: 1  
** **Let me know what you think about this chapter! I know it's different from normal, so I'd appreciate the feedback.  
Wow, what is happening to me? Since when do I use words like **_**feedback?**_ **  
Okay, I'll let myself off the hook for now. See ya later, guys!  
-Caleo4evah  
PS: I finally figured out how to do the grey line thing!**


End file.
